The Gift of your Smile
by cutiechibi
Summary: She had been selfish in a way. By giving him the thing he wanted most on his birthday she had treated herself to a gift she would always cherish. His smile. Slight Hinata and Naruto, but Sasuke and Naruto all the way.


The Gift of your Smile

By: _Chibi_

Summary: She had been selfish in a way. By giving him the thing he wanted most on his birthday she had treated herself to a gift she would always cherish. His smile.

Pairings: Slight Hinata and Naruto but it's Sasuke and Naruto all the way.

Warnings: Shonen ai, slight het, just plain fluff and cuteness.

Notes: On the SasuNaru lj community I learned Naruto had a birthday. My muses came up with this fic on his birthday so technically it's not late since the **idea **was made on the special day... just not... written out until... now... um... enjoy anyway? Oh, this fic is very open. In other words, Sasuke and Naruto could be together already or could not be together until the end. It could take place in the series whenever really, maybe even after it and their older. I didn't mean to do it like this, I realized it when I finished it that it was pretty up in the air.

* * *

The blue sky was being covered by the black curtain of night. Only the few tiny holes in the curtain, which were commonly called stars, provided light for the village below them. There was no moon tonight, as if it was too tired to come out. A good percent of the village was already asleep and awaiting the sun's arrival to start the next day. Those who were awake were most likely training and fighting sleep away as they did, too determined to make it to the next level of the shinobi to let sleep stand in the way. Others were studying, reading about the great ninjas of the past and aspiring to be just like those men and women of years before their existence.

But someone was awake for a completely different reason. Someone was wide awake as if it were noon instead of close to midnight. She shyly stood behind a tree in the middle of the training grounds and watched, silently watched him train. She alone watched each practiced move of the one who claimed that he would be Hokage, watched each punch, each kick, hit dead on with the invisible enemy in front of determined blue eyes. She knew that he would come here a lot late at night to train alone while his other teammates slept. She knew because she knew of every activity Uzumaki Naruto participated in.

Hinata was the kind of girl who could take a test on Naruto, pass it, and get the extra credit question right. Naruto didn't know this of course since he was completely oblivious on the crush the adorably soft spoken girl had on him. Never thought anything about how her cheeks would stain red when he said anything to her, how she'd smile when he stepped into a room, how she was always trying to be near him whenever she could and how her heart would lift up when he showed concern over her.

It had taken her a while to figure it out herself. Why in the world did she like Naruto so much anyway? Naruto was the last boy on any girl's mind but somehow he had pulled her in. Somehow he had wrapped his arms around her heart and had stolen it, but she didn't want it back. He could have it because it belonged with him in the first place. That smile, gods that smile he had did her in. While the girls around her gushed over the dark and beautiful ones like Sasuke, Hinata had noticed a smile that no one in the world possessed, a smile that beautiful couldn't even describe. From that day on she made it a point to watch him just so she could see that smile. It didn't have to be directed at her, as long as she could see it that would be enough.

Which was why she was here watching him tonight.

Hinata knew something that no one else knew. Something Naruto had perhaps tried to keep secret but it was impossible for him to keep anything hidden from her.

At midnight tonight Naruto would have a birthday.

She had worked hard to try and figure out what exactly she could give him to make that smile appear on his face. Surely something simple like treating him to ramen would do, but Naruto's ramen smile was not the smile she was looking for. Naruto had different smiles and there was one in particular that just made Hinata melt. One day in class Naruto smiled like that and even Sakura couldn't stop staring at him, Ino had a blush on her cheeks, and Hinata just watched them with a knowing look on her face. If they all would stop hating Naruto they would see how loveable he was.

"Naruto-kun." After much thinking and planning throughout the week she had finally discovered how to bring that smile out. She had remembered what made him smile like that in the classroom and knew what she had to do. "Naruto-kun." She repeated his name again, louder yet still in the same soft tone she carried. This time he heard her and stopped in the middle of a kick to look at her. His eyes shown in recognition and a bit of confusion, wondering exactly why she was out there at such an hour.

"Hinata? What is it?" He approached her and Hinata had to remind herself not to curl away wearing the pretty blush she always wore around him.

"I... I um... well... co-come with me."

"Huh? Come where?" Hinata looked up at him, trying to find the right words to say but nothing came out. Naruto looked so cutely confused that she couldn't find her voice. "Hinata?"

"Ju-just come with me!" She grabbed his hand and took off, away from the tree covered training grounds and back towards the village.

"O-oi! Where are we going? Hinata!" She didn't stop. She knew that if she did she'd look at him, blush, and chicken out. Not this time though. This time she would do what she wanted... and what he needed.

"Please, Naruto-kun, it will only take a second." She walked faster, not fast enough to fly by the different buildings in Konoha but fast enough for them not to be able to tell the difference between someone's home and the place to get the best ramen. Naruto at this point was clutching onto her hand with a million questions swimming through his head that didn't make it to his lips and out into the open. He had a feeling that if he had asked any of them Hinata would've ignored him or stuttered out an answer that didn't answer the question.

It took a while for Naruto to realize when they had finally stopped. He had no idea how much time had passed and before he could get a good look at where exactly they were in the village Hinata turned around and covered his eyes with her hand.

"Hinata? Wh-what are you..."

"Keep them closed." She slowly removed her hand to see that Naruto had listened to her. Smiling and nodding in approval she spoke again. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

"What? How did you kno-mmph!" Lips pressed against Naruto's in a comfortable embrace, taking away any protests he might've had. He wanted to open his eyes but remembered that Hinata told him not to. After about five seconds into the kiss however, opening his eyes became the last thing he wanted to do and the only function his mind could grasp onto was to simply hold on and enjoy the moment. The kiss was making him dizzy from a familiar feeling of home and something similar to fresh baked cookies, yet something hot that broke you into a desirable sweat. Something soft like the cool white sheets of a bed when you were really sleepy. It didn't matter if the sheets were plain cotton or expensive silk when you were sleepy, all that mattered was that they were there to hold onto you while you slept.

Only one person ever gave him that type of feeling.

Naruto did open his eyes this time and felt himself shiver when he found himself being kissed and held by Uchiha Sasuke.

Then he smiled.

"Baka. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Sasuke whispered once the kiss was over, but the both of them were still brushing their lips together in the softest of warm touches.

"I... I was going to..."

"Liar. I had to hear it from Hinata that your birthday was today."

"Today?" It was exactly thirty five seconds past midnight. "Hinata?"

"She came to me yesterday and told me that your birthday was coming up, then said something about a present she wanted to give you."

"She... she did?" Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Her present... was for him to spend his birthday with Sasuke. To spend his birthday with the one he cared about most. How did she know about Naruto having feelings for Sasuke? How did she know how they felt about each other? How did she know that if he really did ask for anything on his birthday it would be this exact thing? How did she know... and... how could she be kind enough to grant his wish? "Hinata? Hinata! She was... just here..."

"She took off after she told you to close your eyes."

"I can't believe she planned this for me." Naruto looked around and realized that the place Hinata had taken him to was Sasuke's home, the Uchiha clan symbol displayed proudly in front. "Why would she do something like that?"

"She said that it would be the best thing for you today. For me to be with you." Sasuke brushed his fingers against Naruto's lips and nodded his head. "I see what she meant because you're smiling right now." The exact smile that made Hinata fall for Naruto in the first place.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are." They kissed again, a small kiss that promised more once they got inside, wrapped up in each other's arms, and blanketed themselves with their lips. "Happy birthday, Naruto."

They couldn't help themselves. Their lips ending up meeting again, meeting as if they were strangers who had never kissed before and just couldn't get enough of the first taste. It felt as if this was the first kiss, their hearts racing and their arms thrown around each other in a desperate attempt to hold on before knees buckled under them. Naruto felt a comfortable warmth sensually move inside of him, swinging its hips and brushing its fingers against his heart to cause the softest of moans to leave his lips. By now neither one wanted to stop, both were breathing through their noses when they remembered to since the moment was too intense to remember how to do anything else. Sasuke was the first to pull away. He let his forehead rest against Naruto's, their foreheads the only thing touching, and he watched that smile return to Naruto's face.

Hinata was right. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

With a single caress of lips Sasuke felt the smile, let his tongue come out and trace over it like the first taste of French vanilla traced with caramel and chunked with chocolate pieces on a hot summer day. Naruto slid his eyes shut and let his lips spread apart, offering himself to Sasuke again.

"Not yet." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his lips lightly pressed against the delicate shell. "Let's go inside."

"I like that idea." Naruto couldn't stop smiling, he just couldn't. Not when he was going to get the chance to spend the day with Sasuke like this. "Thank you, Hinata, for my birthday present." Sasuke gently took his hand in his and guided him towards the front door, opened it for him, and closed it once they were both inside.

And behind them Hinata stood behind one of the buildings near Sasuke's house, watching. A content smile was on her face after witnessing Naruto's smile and his happiness. She knew that he would be more than happy with the gift she had given him.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." She had been selfish in a way. By giving him the thing he wanted most on his birthday she had treated herself to a gift she would always cherish.

His smile.

_Owari_


End file.
